Intenta ser valiente
by Vitanni Russha
Summary: Astrid Horreson no odia a Hipo. Nunca lo odió. Siempre quiso verlo ser valiente. Entonces podría llamarlo su amigo, quizás incluso, hasta su novio. Esta historia cuenta los comienzos de Astrid (desde unos pocos años antes de HTTYD hasta el final de la película. Traduccion. Historia original en inglés: Try to be brave. Autor/a: Yondaime Namikaze.
1. Ese chico misterioso

**Disclaimer, este fic no me pertenece a mí a su autor/a Yondaime Namikaze. Es propiedad de Cressida Cowell y de Dreamworks. Nosotros no tenemos intención de esperar algún lucro monetario.**

**Bueno chicos, yo soy mucho más del estilo de escribir mis propias historias, pero esta me pareció tan buena que no pude evitar preguntar al/la autor/a si podía traducirla. Cuando me dijo que sí no pude esperar para comenzar. **

**Bien, comenzando con mi campaña de honestidad hacia mis lectores, les anticiparé que actualizaré más o menos cada dos semanas, ya que tengo un par de historias propias que tengo que escribir, pero estén seguros de que actualizaré esto siempre que pueda.**

**Sin más distracciones, ¡disfruten!**

**&amp;&amp;&amp;/(((**

Capítulo 1: Aquel chico misterioso

Ella tenía once años cuando le regalaron su primera hacha, bellamente diseñada y perfecta para entrenar. A esa edad también lo conoció. Él era aprendiz en la fragua y, según supo después, ayudó en el diseño de su hacha. En aquel tiempo ella no sabía nada de él además de que era aprendiz en la fragua. A diferencia de sus padres, ella no se preocupaba en saber todo sobre todos los habitantes de la aldea, eso ya lo sabría luego, cuando comience a entrenar para ser una guerrera, una verdadera Vikinga.

No hace falta decir que ella estaba realmente intrigada con este chico. No parecía tener más años que ella y ya había ayudado a crear su primera hermosa hacha. Fue por eso que comenzó a ir más frecuentemente a la fragua. Su hacha estaba hasta afilada de más de tantas veces que fue. Ese chico siempre estaba ahí, cada vez que ella pasaba. Era callado y conservado. Una vez que el trabajo estaba hecho, se refugiaba en su cuarto secreto en el fondo del lugar.

Astrid Hofferson no estaba acostumbrada a que le nieguen lo que quería. Toda su vida le dieron todas las cosas que pidió. Por eso fue que una tarde en la fragua, ella detuvo al chico antes de que se vaya otra vez.

— ¡Oye! ¿Quién eres? ¡Quiero saber el nombre de la persona que ayudó a crear mi hacha!

El chico parecía sobresaltado, como si hubiese sido la primera vez que alguien reconocía algo que él hacía.

— No, no quieres —dijo simplemente antes de volver a refugiarse en su pequeño cuarto de nuevo.

— ¡E-espera! —ella volvió a detenerlo. No podía creer que tartamudeó un poco. Astrid Hofferson nunca tartamudea. Nunca. ¿Esto era lo que pasaba cuando no tenía lo que quería? De niña nunca sintió eso—. Yo sí quiero saber. Ayudaste a hacer mi hacha. Es por lejos el mejor regalo que he tenido. ¡Al menos hazme el honor de conocer el nombre de la persona que la hizo! —**_Porque no descansaré hasta que lo sepa. Siempre te tendré en cuenta a ti y a tu talento. _**Por supuesto, ella no dijo esa última parte en voz alta. A pesar de que sólo tenía once, aún tenía su orgullo. Los vikingos ciertamente no expresaban sus sentimientos en voz alta, menos en lugares públicos.

— Mira, lo siento, pero debo trabajar en unos planos… debo irme… um… ¡adiós! —dijo y se escabulló hacia su misterioso cuarto antes de que la joven Astrid pudiera detenerlo otra vez.

Las acciones del chico sobresaltaron y confundieron a la joven vikinga. ¿Por qué estaba este chico tan empeñado en no decirle su nombre? No fue como que ella le preguntó una cosa demasiado seria. ¿Acaso a él no le gustaba su nombre? Ella sabía que había muchos padres vikingos que seguían la tradición de ponerle a sus hijos horribles nombres (pero Astrid era de los pocos que tenía uno normal) creyendo que eso mantendría alejados a los duendes y trolls. Cómo creían que eso en verdad podría funcionar, Astrid no tenía idea.

Astrid volvió a su casa para cenar, sin ninguna idea del nombre del chico. Después de la cena, se retiró a su habitación para dormir. En su cuarto, soltó su largo cabello rubio de las dos trenzas y lo dejó caer como un ondulado y fluyente río de oro sobre sus hombros. Otra noche de sueños con este chico. Ella odiaba admitir a cualquiera, inclusive a ella misma, lo sorprendente que este chico le parecía. Algún día, ella averiguaría su nombre; lo forzaría a decirle, si tuviese que llegar a ese punto.

No pudo dormir fácilmente esa noche, y en cuanto pudo, debió despertarse sobresaltada por el familiar sonido del sistema de alerta de la aldea. Otro ataque de dragones. Rápidamente se levantó y se volvió a hacer sus dos trenzas (a pesar de que estaban un poco más enredadas de lo normal). Salió de la habitación mientras tomaba su hacha, sin ser vista, para encontrar a sus amigos. Los gemelos Brutacio y Brutilda eran muy desastrosos, y Astrid se había dado cuanta ya que algunas veces ella era la mejor para mantenerlos en raya. Luego estaba Patapez. Era muy inteligente y listo para su edad. Al último estaba Patán Mocoso, que se hizo lugar en el grupo. Usualmente ella nunca lo veía durante los ataques de dragones, pero suponía que se quedaba en su casa escondido bajo la cama.

Durante el ataque, los niños no ayudaron mucho. Eran todavía muy pequeños para llevar las cubetas de agua y sabían de sobra que no debían pelear contra los dragones sin el entrenamiento propio. La mayoría del tiempo, sólo se reunían para evitar que los gemelos se unan a la destrucción.

— Oigan ¿alguno de ustedes conocen al chico que es aprendiz en la fragua? ¿Quién es? —Les preguntó Astrid.

Ninguno de los niños le respondió, pero probablemente era porque ninguno de ellos había estado en la fragua. Incluso cuando Astrid les describió la apariencia de este chico, sus amigos seguían sin tener idea de quién se trataba. De cualquier forma, ellos le preguntaron por qué estaba Astrid tan interesada en saber el nombre del chico. Evitando la pregunta, ella volvió a su casa. El ataque casi acababa y parecía que los vikingos volverían a triunfar. Astrid se convenció de que tendría que resignarse al hecho de que no descubriría el nombre del chico. Claramente él no quería que lo conociesen.

Astrid casi llegó a su casa cuanto algo le llamó la atención. Era el chico. Estaba tratando de ayudar, pero era mucho más pequeño que Astrid. Ella nunca se dio cuenta de su talla antes, pero debió haber sido porque sólo lo vio en la fragua, y de alguna forma el delantal que llevaba puesto y la clase de trabajo que hacía le dio la impresión de que era más grande de lo que en realidad era. Por lo que vio, un pequeño desliz del chico se convirtió en un gigante desastre. Abruptamente, el ataque terminó, aparentemente por el error del chico.

Escondiéndose en las sombras, Astrid vio al jefe de la aldea, Estoico el Vasto, aproximarse al chico. Incluso a pesar de que ella estaba escondida un poco lejos, Astrid pudo ver el ceño fruncido del hombre. Ella se apenó del chico, él sólo quería ayudar, no deberían castigarlo así.

— ¡Te dije que te quedaras en casa! ¡Mira el desastre que causaste ahora, Hipo!

**_¡¿Hipo?! Ese chico del que tanto quiero saber el nombre… ¿es Hipo?_**


	2. Hipo

**Disclaimer, este fic no me pertenece a mí a su autor/a Yondaime Namikaze. Es propiedad de Cressida Cowell y de Dreamworks. Nosotros no tenemos intención de esperar algún lucro monetario.**

**&amp;&amp;%%%**

**Usuario865: Me alegra que te haya gustado, y mira, aquí tienes el segundo capítulo. ¡Gracias por el saludo!**

**the-ridel-sel: Jajaja sí, lo sé, a mí también me pareció interesante y por eso lo estoy traduciendo. Y ya sabes, actualizo cada dos semanas ;)**

**Guest: Deseo cumplido, aquí tienes más.**

**vivitoon: Buena noticia: ya no tienes que esperar ;)**

**ailen: Hablo de parte del autor/a en decirte que gracias.**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Hipo

**_¡Esto tiene que ser un sueño! ¡Ese chico no puede ser Hipo!_**

No había forma en la que Astrid se haya engañado por las pocas veces que sus padres hablaban de él; parecía que a ellos él no les agradaba mucho. De hecho, ella no podía recordar ninguna vez que ellos hayan dicho algo bueno de él. Por lo que Astrid había oído de esas conversaciones, ella sabía que Hipo era un marginado, rechazado incluso por su propio padre. Sus padres nunca hablaron de la madre de Hipo, así que él seguramente no tiene una. Astrid no puede decir si está muerta o simplemente rechazó a su hijo. Sólo había una cosa que sus padres dijeron que ella podía llegar a asociar con Hipo en ese momento: "Si él va a ser el jefe de la tribu algún día, quizás ya no haya un Berk para que se necesite un jefe". En su cabeza, ella siempre asoció a Hipo con cosas negativas. Sin embargo, allí estaba (casi) en frente de ella… y él definitivamente no era lo que ella esperaba.

— ¡Explícate, Hipo! —le grita el jefe a su hijo mientras el resto de la tribu comienza a reunirse a su alrededor. Era casi cómico como el jefe casi cuadruplicaba el tamaño de su hijo. ¿Cómo puede eso pasar?

Mientras la multitud crecía, Astrid se mantenía oculta en las sombras ya que no quería que sus padres la vieran (porque ciertamente estaban ahí en alguna parte; ellos nunca dejarían pasar la oportunidad de ver a Hipo siendo regañado por su padre en frente de la tribu entera).

— Se te dijo que te quedes adentro ¡y este es el por qué! —el jefe pidió una explicación y ni si quiera le dio tiempo a su hijo para responder. ¿Qué clase de padre hace eso?— Cada vez que pones un pie afuera ¡se desata el desastre!

— Yo… yo sólo quería… a… ayudar… —tartamudeó Hipo, sonando muy parecido al chico con el que Astrid trató de hablar más temprano.

— Ayudarías a todos quedándote adentro. Ve a casa. Tengo que limpiar tu desastre —girándose hacia Bocón, Estoico le dijo—. Asegúrate que llegue… y se quede ahí.

La acción terminó y la multitud comenzó a esparcirse. Astrid sabía que sus padres estarían yendo a su casa ahora, así que corrió entre las sombras a su aún-silencioso hogar. Rápidamente subió las escaleras, se deshizo las trenzas enredadas y saltó a su cama. Mientras se tapaba con el cobertor hasta la barbilla y se acostaba, intentó tranquilizar su respiración. Poco después escuchó la puerta abrirse y a sus padres regresar del ataque. Astrid era naturalmente de sueño ligero, así que sus padres no se sorprenderían de encontrarla despierta. Sus padres entraron a su habitación y le dijeron que había habido otro ataque de los dragones, pero que no se asuste porque ya había terminado. Entonces se fueron diciéndole que vuelva a dormir.

Ella se acostó en silencio, mirando a través de la profunda oscuridad, a pesar de que estaba empezando a esclarecerse afuera. El ataque realmente había durado toda la noche. Al parecer el sueño no iba a llegar, así que se quitó los cobertores y piso en el frío piso de madera. Su hacha estaba tirada en el piso, esperándola, justo en donde ella la había arrojado cuando regresó no hace mucho. Después de trenzarse el cabello otra vez, Astrid la tomó y en silencio salió de la casa. Estaba segura que sus padres fueron a dormir y ellos sabían que ella usualmente iba al bosque por las mañanas, especialmente después de un ataque de los dragones, así que ella no estaba preocupada de que ellos la detendrían.

Una vez en el bosque, Astrid encontró un claro. **_Este será el lugar perfecto_**, determinó. Con su recientemente afilada hacha, hizo una X en uno de los árboles. **_¿A quién podría representar este árbol? _**se preguntó. **_¿Uno de mis amigos? No, será Hipo. Sí, eso funcionará. _**Ella podría cortar ese árbol en pedacitos, enojada con él por simplemente no decirle quién era. Retrocediendo unos pasos, se concentró en la X y lanzó su hacha. Esto era una práctica de rutina para Astrid. Cuando estaba enojada descargaba toda su furia con algún pobre árbol de alguna parte cercana del bosque. Había muchos por ahí que ya mostraban señales de ella.

Unos cuantos lanzamientos después, se detuvo en seco. El árbol ya tenía demasiadas marcas en donde el hacha se había encontrado con su objetivo; como sea, fue ahí cuando ella se dio cuenta. Astrid no podía odiar a Hipo. Ella sabía que debería hacer, todos los demás lo hacían. ¿Por qué lo hacían, de cualquier forma? Porque él intentaba ser como ellos, cuando él no era como ellos para nada. Donde todos los demás Vikingos eran fornidos sin cerebro, Hipo no era ni un poco musculoso, y por lo que Astrid había visto, parecía pensar lógicamente sobre el mundo que lo rodeaba. Astrid se dio cuenta de otra cosa también: ella no podía odiarlo, pero él tampoco podía agradarle. Todos los demás lo odiaban, así que si a ella parecía agradarle (o simplemente ser su amiga), la verían de la misma forma que lo veían a él. Conociendo a sus padres, la renegarían si eso pasara. Así que se prometió a sí misma que nunca dejaría que eso le suceda. Nunca. Si él le iba a agradar, él tendría que agradarle a la tribu primero. Esa no sería una tarea fácil.

Satisfecha, Astrid se decidió en volver a su casa para encontrarse con sus dos padres ya despiertos. Era ahora o nunca, ella tenía que saber sobre Hipo.

— Hola mamá, papá —ellos le dieron la bienvenida y le preguntaron cómo estaba. Ella respondió que bien y dejó salir la pregunta que estaba le estaba pesando en los hombros: —. Quiero saber sobre Hipo. ¿Pueden hablarme de él?

Inmediatamente las caras de sus ambos padres se endurecieron.

— ¿Por qué quieres saber de él, Astrid? —preguntó su madre intentando hacer sonar su voz dulce y curiosa, pero Astrid podía sentir la tensión.

— Bueno… somos de la misma edad y sólo me preguntaba si…

— No. Ni siquiera lo pienses. Tú eres demasiado buena para él —le dijo su padre, claramente malentendiendo su pregunta.

— Espera, yo no quise decir eso —casi gritó Astrid—. Yo sólo quería saber de él. Sé tan poco de él como persona. ¡Por favor díganme cómo es!

Ella pudo ver a sus padres contemplando qué iban a decir y si lo iban a decir. Por un segundo, Astrid temió no obtener ninguna respuesta de ellos, pero ella vio a su madre asentirle a su padre con la cabeza, así que esperó escuchar todos los detalles que pudiesen darle. Tomando una respiración profunda, su padre comenzó:

— No sabemos mucho más que tú, intentamos no entrometernos en sus asuntos. Pero hay algunas cosas que sabemos. Él es claramente el hijo de Estoico, aunque nadie sabe cómo es tan diferente a nuestro querido jefe. Estoico lo dejó de aprendiz de Bocón en la fragua el año pasado, cuando el niño cumplió diez. El jefe quería que ese trabajo lo ayude a sacar un poco de músculos, pero, claramente, nada parece solucionar ese problema.

— Hablando de problemas —habló su madre—, Hipo en un problema andante. Él piensa que sirve de ayuda, pero al final siempre termina estropeándolo todo. Si sabes lo que es bueno para ti, Astrid, te mantendrás lejos de él.

**_¿Un problema andante?_**

Unos pocos días después, Astrid volvió a aventurarse en el bosque. Los últimos días había estado totalmente metida con su grupo de amigos para mantener su cabeza lejos de Hipo. De cualquier forma, no pudo soportar mucho tiempo hasta necesitar encontrar su pacífico solitario lugar otra vez. Esta vez, sin embargo, ella rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola. Otra persona se estaba dirigiendo hacia allí, y Astrid rápidamente logró ocultarse detrás de un arbusto. Desde su escondite pudo ver que quién estaba entrando en el bosque no era otro que Hipo. **_¿Qué está haciendo aquí?_**

Hipo caminaba penosamente entre los árboles, arrastrando los pies y murmurando para sí mismo:

— ¡Oh, los dioses me odian! ¿Por qué no puedo hacer nada bien? Como consentir a mi padre… y a todos los otros de la tribu. ¿Cómo puedo mostrarles que no soy el desastre que todos creen? ¿Cómo puedo si quiera compararme con _Estoico el Vasto_? —preguntó en voz alta al aparentemente vacío bosque. Astrid casi ríe cuando el cambió su voz por una impresionante imitación del acento que usaban muchos de los adultos Vikingos de la tribu—. ¡Eso es! Sólo no puedo. Él es Estoico el Vasto, impresionante guerrero e importante para todos en la tribu. ¿Quién soy yo? Hipo el Inútil. Nadie me necesita. Nadie nunca me necesitará.

Astrid no podía creerlo. Los pensamientos internos de Hipo finalmente emergieron. Astrid lo conocía muy poco, pero luego de esto sabía que debía ser duro para él. Astrid no podía creer que él simplemente dejara a los demás tratarlo tan mal como si nada. Pero lo hacía. Y solamente cuando estaba solo dejaba salir toda la tensión.

Astrid, sin ser vista, continuó observando a Hipo, que se sentó en un árbol caído y se desplomó. Su cabeza en sus manos y sus dedos entre su enredado cabello castaño.

— Al único al que le importo es Gobber, pero probablemente porque papá le ordenó que me cuide para que no cause más problemas. Un segundo, también está esa chica de la fragua —Astrid se tensó un poco, estaba hablando de ella.

Se movió un poco más cerca de él para escuchar mejor, porque estaba bajando el volumen de su voz. Desafortunadamente, este movimiento causó que los arbustos crujan, e Hipo, con sus reflejos Vikingos, se paró y sacó un pequeño cuchillo que tenía guardado bajo su abrigo de piel, que le quedaba un poco grande.

— ¿Qu-quién está ahí? —preguntó en voz alta, con su voz llena de confianza ya convertida en la que siempre le escuchaba usar en el pueblo, especialmente cerca de su padre y las demás personas.

Hipo dio un paso más cerca de los arbustos donde se escondía Astrid. Ella entró en pánico. **_¿Qué pasa si me encuentra? ¿Qué haré? Vamos, Astrid, piensa. _**Por suerte para ella, no necesitó preocuparse mucho más. Hipo dio otro paso hacia los arbustos, y luego pareció cambiar de parecer y salió corriendo hacia el pueblo. Astrid suspiró de alivio porque no sabía qué excusa podía darle si la encontraba y le preguntaba por qué se escondía o si lo estaba espiando.

Astrid no volvió inmediatamente al pueblo. Si no que se sentó detrás de esos arbustos y pensó sobre lo que acababa de ver. Hipo parecía una persona completamente diferente cuando estaba solo y fuera del alcance de la vista de los otros miembros de la tribu. Ella no lo entendió inmediatamente, pero ahora sí lo hizo.

Hipo no tenía problemas de confianza. Cuando estuvo solo tenía mucha confianza en su voz y sus expresiones. Era obvio por la forma en la que decía lo que pensaba en el bosque. **_Él sabe lo que quiere decir y cómo decirlo. ¿Qué lo retiene? _**Astrid pensó sobre eso hasta que se dio cuenta. Coraje. Hipo tenía toda la confianza que necesitaba, pero sin coraje no había forma de que él pueda hablar con otras personas, ni siquiera con ella. **_Sé valiente, Hipo. Muéstrales a todos lo que eres realmente. No eres el cobarde y desastroso chico que crees que eres. Muéstrales el verdadero hijo del Jefe Estoico, el que continúan sin conocer. Muéstrales a todos el Hipo que conocí en el bosque. _**


	3. Creciendo

**Disclaimer, este fic no me pertenece a mí a su autor/a Yondaime Namikaze. Es propiedad de Cressida Cowell y de Dreamworks. Nosotros no tenemos intención de esperar algún lucro monetario.**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Creciendo

Astrid se quedó en el bosque un poco más pensando en todo lo que había, lo que acababa de aprender. No podía creer lo equivocada que estaba toda la tribu. **_Si tan sólo dejarán de ser tan tercos. Quizás entonces verían más allá de esa apariencia tan fuera de lugar y lo aceptarían. Por supuesto, él tendría que comenzar a hablar y a decir lo que piensa también._**

Ya estaba comenzando a oscurecer; los días siempre eran cortos en Berk. Incluso los más largos se sentían cortos. Levantándose del suelo, Astrid se las arregló para salir de los arbustos y comenzó a caminar hasta el pueblo.

Se dirigió directamente a su casa, porque ya se estaba haciendo tarde y no quería que sus padres le pregunten dónde estaba. Más adelante en el camino a su casa, se encontró con un círculo de personas rodeando algo… o alguien. **_¿Ahora qué pasa?_**

Astrid se detuvo e intentó ver a través de la gran multitud; siempre era más difícil cuuando todo el mundo era más grande que ella, pero se las arregló para tener un rápido vistazo del centro de atención. Debía de haberlo supuesto: era Hipo de nuevo. ¿Por qué nunca antes había notado estás escenas de humillación pública? ¿Quizás no había observado bien? Eso hubiese sido raro en ella.

Lo que sea que estaba pasando, parecía estar terminando ya… y, como siempre, Hipo sólo habría asumiendo la culpa por todo. **_¿Cuál es su problema? _** Astrid sacudió su cabezo y siguió caminando hacia su casa. Estaba cansada de pensar en Hipo. Por supuesto ¿cuántas veces ya había dicho eso en el día?

Llegando a su casa, Astrid trató de escabullirse a su cuarto, pero fue detenida por sus dos padres.

— Astrid —dijo su padre con voz intimidante señalando la mesa familiar— por favor, siéntate.

La niña conocía ese tono. Ese tono estaba reservado para conversaciones serias. ¿Se había enterado de que había intentado saber de Hipo últimamente? ¿Cómo podría eso considerarse su culpa de cualquier forma? Ella no sabía que era él. Si no era sobre él, ¿era por sus amigos? Claro que ellos eran imprudentes y atropellados, pero sus padres nunca parecieron tener problemas con eso antes. Sin otra opción se sentó, pero se volvió a levantar y endureció los hombros mientras decía:

— En mi defensa no puedo vigilar a los gemelos todo el día todos los días.

Sin darse cuenta, Astrid enfrentó a su propio padre. Por supuesto, esto era algo que ella nunca había hecho antes. De cualquier forma, sólo después de tener que saber quién era Hipo que a ella se le ocurrió este pequeño acto de rebeldía. ¡Y era tan fácil! Una vez que hablaba, nadie podía hacerla retractarse. **_¿Entonces por qué es tan difícil para Hipo? ¿Es porque las expectativas para él, el hijo del jefe, son más grandes? ¿Acaso eso importa?_**

— Cariño, esto no es sobre tus amigos. Es sobre ti. ¿Segura que no quieres sentarte? —dijo su madre.

**_¿Sobre mí?_**

— No, prefiero estar de pie. ¿Qué quieres decir que es sobre mí?

Los padres de Astrid se miraron el uno al otro y la niña pudo ver que estaban discutiendo mentalmente sobre quién iba a hablar y revelarle a Astrid lo que fuese que querían que sepa. ¿En serio siempre hacían eso? Finalmente, como la última vez, la madre de Astrid asintió con la cabeza a su padre, y el asintió en respuesta entendiendo.

Dando un paso al frente, él se arrodilló para quedar cara a cara con su hija. Astrid no estaba acostumbrada a estar a la misma altura que su padre. Él puso una mano en su hombro amablemente y comenzó a hablar.

— Astrid, tienes once años ya…

— Sí, me di cuenta. ¿Sabes, papá? He tenido once por mucho tiempo —le interrumpí sin entender porque estaba diciendo lo obvio. Su padre no se inmutó y continuó.

— No pasara mucho hasta que estés en el entrenamiento contra dragones para convertirte en una guerrera para defender Berk de las plagas. Convertirse en guerrero es convertirse en Vikingo. Convertirse en uno de nosotros.

La respiración de Astrid se quedó en su garganta. ¿Finalmente entraría en el entrenamiento? Ella ha estado esperando esta oportunidad prácticamente desde que había comenzado a hablar y caminar. Estaba lista.

Su padre debió haberse dado cuenta de eso porque rápidamente remendó sus palabras.

— No aún, Astrid. Tu madre y yo estuvimos pensando eso en un par de años más, cuando cumplas trece. Esa es la edad según la tradición, y los padres de tus amigos también están esperando a que sus hijos tengan esa edad. Así todos ustedes estarán en el mismo entrenamiento.

**_Así que aún tengo que esperar. Maldición. _**

— Esperen, ¿y por qué me están diciendo esto? Si aún tengo que esperar dos años más, ¿por qué tenemos esta conversación ya? Ya sabía que iba a entrar al entrenamiento. No hay ningún vikingo en Berk que no haya pasado por el entrenamiento.

— Hemos decidido —respondió la madre de Astrid—, que para prepararte para entrar en el entrenamiento, comenzarás a ayudar durante los ataques de dragones. Todos nosotros que peleamos contra las bestias siempre necesitamos a otros para que apaguen los incendios. Tú y tus amigos serán quienes hagan eso. Tendrán que llevar baldes de agua hacia todos los incendios y ovejas quemándose o hacia cualquier cosa con fuego durante los ataques.

**_No es mucho,_** pensó Astrid, **_pero al menos es un comienzo. Dos años haciendo esto y estaré muy bien preparada para el entrenamiento y ser la mejor de la clase._**

— Lo haré —dijo la niña—. Estaré lista para el próximo ataque… y me encargaré de mantener a mis amigos en raya durante el trabajo.

Suspiró, reconociendo que apagar incendios no sería lo más difícil que tendría que hacer.

* * *

**¡Por primera vez subo algo a tiempo! Espero que les guste esta traducción de "Try to be brave" de Yondaime Kamikaze. **

**Mañana voy a estar publicando el onceavo capítulo de Esto es Berk y yo soy un marginado, y si les interesa tener noticias de mí, síganme en Facebook, aparezco como Vitanni Russha.**

**Gracias a todos por leer :3**


	4. Reliquias familiares

**Disclaimer, este fic no me pertenece a mí a su autor/a Yondaime Namikaze. Es propiedad de Cressida Cowell y de Dreamworks. Nosotros no tenemos intención de esperar algún lucro monetario.**

**&amp;&amp;%%**

Capítulo 4: Reliquias familiares

Astrid despertó la siguiente mañana preguntándose si el día anterior había sido un sueño. Tuvo que recordarse a sí misma de que había escuchado bien a sus padres; finalmente podría ayudar durante los ataques. Adiós a los días en los que sus padres cerrarían la puerta de prisa, gritándole que se quedara adentro, en los que ella tendría que preocuparse por volver a tiempo, antes que ellos lo hagan.

Estaba tan feliz. Era como si fuese una persona diferente. La "pequeña Astrid" que necesitaba a otros guerreros Vikingos de Berk para protegerla, ya no existía. Por supuesto que todavía no era una "Astrid adulta", entrenada y lista para pelear contra los malvados dragones. Eso sucedería pronto y ella no podría estar más emocionada. Por ahora, estaba contenta.

Sin embargo, desde que ya no era la "pequeña Astrid", o sea, desde anoche, ella decidió que debería… cambiar. Y la primera cosa que cambiaría sería el aniñado peinado que ha usado desde que su cabello fue lo suficientemente largo como para trenzarlo. Su madre fue quien le enseñó a peinarse de esa forma hace mucho tiempo. La señora Hofferson siempre pensó que ese tipo de peinado se veía lindo en su pequeña hija. Pero Astrid ya no quería verse "linda". Ella quería verse "ruda".

Su cabello rubio era largo, demasiado como para dejarlo suelto. Cuidadosamente lo separó y lo trenzó en una sola trenza. Mientras la ataba, asintió, aprobando el nuevo estilo. Se decidió a ir al salón principal de su casa, pero un golpe en la puerta de su habitación la detuvo.

— Entren —dijo. Era su madre. Al entrar rápidamente notó el cambio de su hija.

— Me gusta lo que hiciste con tu cabello, Astrid. Te ves tan crecida.

— Gracias.

— Sabes Astrid, ahora que estás creciendo tengo un par de cosas que me gustaría que tuvieses. Espera aquí mientras las traigo.

La madre de Astrid salió del cuarto de su hija tan rápido como entró. Sentándose en el borde de la cama, Astrid esperó a que su madre regresara. La espera no fue muy larga para cuando su madre regresó con una caja de metal en las manos.

— Astrid, primero déjame explicarme un poco más sobre la sociedad que hemos creado aquí en Berk. En nuestra sociedad, tenemos nuestros hombres, como el jefe, que pelean y defienden la tribu, creando paz para todos los que viven aquí. También tenemos algunas fuertes mujeres Vikingas conocidas como escuderas. Estás mujeres son inteligentes y temidas; son fuertes y habilidosas con las armas que elijan. Yo soy una de esas escuderas, Astrid, y tú, con esa habilidad que tienes arrojando tu hacha, estás en camino para convertirte muy pronto también en una. Quizás hasta una de las mejores que se hayan visto en Berk. La primera cosa que quiero darte hoy es algo que ha sido usado y pasado de escudera a escudera. Fue de mi abuela, de mi madre y mío. Ahora será tuyo.

De la caja, la madre de Astrid sacó a la luz una banda de oro.

— Esto es parecido a los cascos que usan los hombres Vikingos de la tribu. Aunque las mujeres Vikingas también pueden usar cascos, sólo las escuderas pueden usar estas bandas. Se usan en el mismo lugar que los cascos; sobre tu frente y se atan en la parte de atrás de tu cabeza para asegurarla. Por qué no la miras primero y luego te la pongo por ti.

La banda se sintió fría en las manos de Astrid, pero se sorprendió por los sentimientos que la recorrieron mientras la sostenía, volteándolo en sus manos. Se sintió responsable; algún día ella estaría defendiendo a su tribu y a su familia. Se sintió más grande; esto no es algo que usaría un niño y, a pesar de que sólo tenía once, ya no sentía una niña. Se sintió segura, valiente y todo lo que continua (y silenciosamente) quería que Hipo se convirtiera.

— Me gustaría usarlo ahora —le dijo finalmente a su madre, y la mujer, que se veía muy parecida a Astrid y era todo lo que su hija quería convertirse algún día, se acercó y tomo la banda.

Con facilidad experta, la madre de Astrid colocó la banda sobre la frente de su hija y la sujetó por debajo de la trenza de su hija. Ella se sintió tan importante e invencible. Cuando usaba está banda, nada podía detenerla o derribarla. No había forma en la que ella pudiera salir de su casa sin esa cosa. Entonces recordó que su madre había dicho que esa era la primera cosa. ¿Eso significaba que había más? Ella, honestamente, no necesitaba nada más. Esto era suficiente, pero no quería decepcionar a su madre, así que preguntó:

— Dijiste que esta era la primera cosa que querías darme, ¿hay algo más?

— Sí. Hay otra cosa que tengo aquí. De nuevo, tengo otra historia que explicar. Antes de que los dragones invadan nuestra tierra, éramos una sociedad muy diferente. Aclaro, Astrid, que esto era mucho antes de que yo llegara a este mundo. Esta sociedad es los tiempos cuando tus tátara-tátara abuelos eran niños.

La quijada de Astrid cayó. **_¡Eso fue hace tanto!_**

— Fuimos invadidos por esos dragones y sus ataques hace cerca de 300 años. De cualquier forma, Astrid, durante esos tiempos, los Vikingos eran conocidos por otra cosa además de matar dragones. Eran saqueadores, invadiendo tierras lejanas y trayendo botines y esclavos de guerras cuando volvían a casa. The una tierra habitada por personas conocidas como británicos es de donde estos objetos vienen —de la caja sacó un par de hombreras. Parecían estar hechas de algún tipo de armadura. Astrid esperó a que su madre explicase su significado—. En una batalla contra esa gente, nuestros ancestros los derrotaron y tomaron las hombreras e las armaduras que llevaban puestas. Cuando volvieron, rediseñaron las piezas y este es el resultado. También pasamos esto de generación en generación, y ahora quiero que tú las uses, especialmente cuando estés afuera en los ataques.

Astrid suavemente tomó las hombreras de las manos de su madre y se las puso sobre su camiseta.

— ¿Así que los Vikingos de Berk ya no hacemos eso? Invadir otras tierras, pelear y quitarle las cosas a la gente, quiero decir.

— No. No lo hemos hecho en 300 años y Estoico el Vasto no parece muy dispuesto a volver a la vieja tradición… incluso si derrotamos a los dragones. Tampoco su sucesor lo hará —su voz tuvo un tono de disgusto, como siempre lo hacía cuando hablaba del hijo de Estoico—. Hipo definitivamente nunca nos guiaría en semejante expedición. ¡Dioses, se mataría antes de que los barcos siquiera dejen nuestras costas! Honestamente agradezco a los dioses de que yo probablemente ya no esté cuando él sea jefe de Berk.

Astrid casi frunció el ceño por el disgusto de su madre hacia Hipo. **_Si ella sólo lo conociese, vería que él no es lo que ella cree que es. Aunque, supongo que yo no puedo decirlo porque tampoco lo conozco realmente. _**De cualquier forma, Astrid no frunció el ceño porque no quería que su madre piense cualquier cosa. Su madre cerró la caja.

— Bien, eso es todo lo que tengo que darte, Astrid —dijo y caminando para irse pero se detuvo—. Oh, y ahora que estamos con esto de crecer, oí que el mercader Johann estará en Berk pronto. Quiero que comiences a pensar en nueva ropa. Por supuesto, primero ve lo que tiene, pero necesitas nueva ropa.

Cuando su madre se fue, Astrid se acostó en la cama. Se levantaría y saldría pronto, pero por ahora sólo quería un rato para pensar en todo lo que había aprendido. **_¿Pensar sobre la ropa que quiero? No es necesario. Ya sé lo que quiero. _**La última vez que el mercader Johann vino a Berk, Astrid le echo un vistazo a lo que ofrecía y encontró unos artículos para vestir que inmediatamente le gustaron. **_Espero que aún estén disponible para cuando Johann vuelva a Berk._**


End file.
